Dio Brando
Dio Brando, or DIO, 'is a character from the anime/manga ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He is described as a villain of little conscience, vast cunning, and an insatiable hunger for power and is credited as the dominant antagonist in the series, particularly in Part 1: Phantom Blood and Part 3: Stardust Crusaders. He is currently in WWE: Animated's NXT and the leader of the stable, The Legion, along with Krieg the Psycho and Metal Sonic. In FWM-2, he is currently part of the Main Roster after being drafted from FUTURE. '''Background: *'Series: 'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *'Species: '''Vampire *'Height: 6'5'' *'Weight: '''231 Lbs *'Companies: 'WWE: Animated, VGAAWF, and FUSION *'Debut: 'April 6th, 2013, November 7th, 2014 (VGAAWF FUTURE), July 25th, 2016 (VGAAWF Main Roster) *'Status: 'Active *'Billed From: 'Newcastle, England *'Allies: 'The Legion (Krieg the Psycho and Metal Sonic) *'Rivals: 'Any descendant of the Joestar Family, Raimundo, Aang, Chocolove McDonell, Akuma *'Twitter: '@DIO(Animated),@TwitterIsUseless(VGAAWF) 'Personality: Dio is consistently manipulative and violently domineering, apparently lacking much conscience or empathy. In addition to wit and intelligence, it is suggested that Dio has gained much knowledge due to his passion for reading. 'Wrestling Career:' WWE Debut DIO debuted on April 6th episode of Animated, participating in the 40-man Royal Rumble. DIO entered at #29, but didn't enter the ring right away, instead opting to wait at ringside. As the brawl raged on, and the numbers continued to count down, Krieg the Psycho emerged at #31. DIO pulled the Borderlands Psycho to the side and offered an alliance. Krieg accepted and the pair abstained from the action a little longer. Soon enough, Metal Sonic entered at #34, and Brando spoke with him as well. He offered the badnik the same proposition; Metal, too, accepted. The trio swarmed the ring and immediately dispatched Bowser, Claude Speed, Jorgen von Strangle, and Ichigo Kurosaki. DIO would go on to eliminate Rolf, while Krieg and Metal disposed of the X-Factors. DIO and his partners were now faced with the Erupting Eds, the Rookie Revolution, and the Hardcore Animals. After a length brawl, Krieg and Metal were eventually eliminated, leaving DIO alone. He continued fighting, eliminating Conker the Squirrel and engaging in a brief brawl with Piccolo before he, too, was eliminated by Edd. Although DIO was unsuccessful in winning the Royal Rumble, he, along with Krieg and Metal, acquired a sizable following, who were interested in seeing them in action once again. DIO, Krieg, and Metal faced off against 3MB on the April 10th edition of Main Event, quickly overwhelming their opponents and pounding them to a pulp. The match was called to a no-contest, due to the fact that the match hadn't legally started. On the April 12th edition of Smackdown, the three renegades faced the Erupting Eds in their first real tag-team match. The rebels emerged victorious after Krieg picked up the win for the team. Post-match, DIOdeclared his stable to be the future of sport entertainment, while Metal officially labeled them as The Legion. The Legion (2013-) DIO led the Legion into the April 13th edition of Animated, attacking Raimundo Pedrosa, Avatar Aang, and Chocolove McDonnell. DIO would proceed to steal Raimundo's Money in the Bank briefcase, which he used to taunt the wind bearer with later that evening in a vignette. During an NXT show, DIO and the Legion would go on to attack Akuma after his match with Shizuo Heiwajima. Though the Street Fighter character fought valiantly, the numbers game eventually caught up to him, and the group tore him apart with chairs. Later that night, at the main event, DIO defeated Michael De Santa, Train Heartnet, Wes, The Boss, and Hiccup Haddock in a six-man ladder match, to become the first Nebula champion. On the April 15th installment of Animated, DIO lambasted Raimundo's entire career and dared him to come out and face them. The wind xiaolin emerged, attempting to attack the Legion on his own, but was quickly overwhelmed. The mugging was halted by the untimely arrival of Aang and Chocolove, pushing the Legion back. DIO had his teammates stand down, choosing to bide his time for the moment. On the April 19th episode of Smackdown, DIO attended ringside while Krieg and Metal teamed up with Wolfgang, Big Brother, Stewie Griffin, Haruhi Suzumiya, and X-23, against the team of Raimundo, Chocolove, Scott Pilgrim, Bart Simpson, Charlie Brown, Gwen Tennyson, and Ellie. The match ended in the latter team's favor. On the Thursday night before the Fallout PPV, DIO fought Dwight McCarthy, emerging victorious via DQ after Dan (Dan Vs.) interfered. Right after, the rest of the Legion joined Brando to lay McCarthy out with their Discus Lariat/Big Boot/Spear combo, now dubbed The Legion's Charge. The Legion made their PPV debut, facing the three wind bearers (Gone With the Wind) at the Fallout pre-show. Both sides fought with a great display of teamwork and skill, but the Legion ultimately emerged victorious. Post-match, they prepared to inflict further damage on Aang with The Legion's Charge, but the lights cut out. When they came back on, Akuma was in the ring. He then attacked the Legion, ejecting them all from the ring. Taken by surprise, the renegades made a tactical retreat, but it was clear that Akuma was out for revenge. On the April 25th episode of NXT vs. The World, DIO and the Legion emerged, armed with pipes. They laid waste to Kouta Kazuraba, Miles Morales, Po the Panda, Godzilla, Duftmon, Tony Vlachos, Razor, and Ryoji Hase, as an example to Akuma, and for the purpose of causing destruction. The Legion issued an open challenge on the April 26th edition of Smackdown, defeating the Quack Pack. At the 2014 Fiction Wrestling Awards Show, the Legion joined forces with the Rowdyruff Boys, defeating both the Erupting Eds and the Creatures. The Legion then issued a challenge to the tag-team trio champions, the Wolves, for a match at the 2015 Awards. Afterward, they assaulted the Rowdyruff Boys, inciting an all-out brawl among all the FWA trio team nominees. Doc Louis Productions (Soda Popinski, Bald Bull, and Aran Ryan) halted the fighting, ejecting every team from the ring, the Legion included. On a fateful edition of Monday Night RAW, the entire Animated Division walked out on Vince McMahon, sick of his abusive, tyrannical rule; DIO and his Legion were among those to leave. Over the course of May, the Legion would routinely mug Chocolove McDonnell, whose teammates were currently busy in other affairs. On the May 18th edition of Animated Rebellion, Krieg faced Chocolove and HAN in a triple-threat match, while DIO and Metal battled Akuma in a two-on-one handicap match. Akuma defeated DIO and Metal, while Chocolove pinned Krieg later that night. Akuma would go on to assault the Psycho post-match, delivering a heavy blow to the Legion and taking the feud to a new level. On the May 27th edition of RAW, DIO and his horde would face Akuma in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. The battle was waged across all of Manhattan Center, before reaching the Brooklyn Bridge. DIO and Metal were able to defeat Akuma, then set out to find Krieg, who was thrown over the bridge by Akuma during the match. FUSION DIO and the Legion made sporadic appearances on the FWM crossover show, FUSION. Their advent was on episode 15, where they were seen watching the Wolves from the rafters, hungrily eyeing their trio championships. They appeared again on FUSION 20, as guest commentators for the Wolves’ match against the Insidious Shield. The Wolves defeated their opponents, but were ambushed by the Legion, who made their point as clear as day: They would have their trio championships, whether they accepted or not. On FUSION 22, the Legion made their debut, defeating the Rebirth (Nathan Drake, Jonesy Garcia, and Crunch Bandicoot). The Wolves were on guest commentary for the match and both teams stared each other down post-match. On FUSION 24, Krieg the Psycho fought Nathan Drake, and won. As the Legion made their way up the ramp, Jonesy called the renegades out, challenging them to a match on FUSION 25, with the winners being the number one contenders to face the Wolves. The Legion accepted. At FUSION 25, the Rebirth took it to Legion, battling with renewed determination… but it wasn't enough. Metal took down Jonesy with a Spear, allowing the badnik to pick up the win for the Legion. Post-match, the Legion decimated their beaten opponents, angered at the gall they possessed to even think they could match their caliber. The Legion capped the beatdown with a Legion's Charge to Drake, allowing them to finally set their sights on the Wolves. On FUSION 26, the Legion selected Anarchy Reigns to face the Wolves, with their rivals emerging victorious. FUSION 27 had the Legion defeating the Wolves' handpicked team, the Game Grumps, after leveling Ross with a Legion's Charge for the win. The feud came to a head when Metal Sonic and Krieg faced Erik Rollins and Hannibal Ambrose on FUSION 28. The Wolves defeated the duo after a roll up distraction. On FUSION 29, Dio Brando scored one for the Legion after pinning Damien Reigns. The Legion and the Wolves finally fought at FUSION 30, both factions tearing into one another. In a massive upset, Metal Sonic picked up the win, pinning Damien Reigns after clawing his face and capitalizing with a Spear, granting the Legion their first title reign as the Trio Champions. On FUSION 33, the Legion defeated the Wolves a second time via chair shot to Hannibal, retaining the belts in the process. A brawl ensued, which caused the Rebirth to run out to the ring and drive the Legion off. The Rebirth was then granted an opportunity: if one of them could defeat one of the Legion, the two teams would've clashed once again at the 2016 edition of the FWAs, with the Trios Championships on the line. The match, between Jonesy and DIO, took place on FUSION 35, with Jonesy pulling off the upset and pinning Brando. As a result, the match at the FWAs became official. At the 2016 edition of the FWAs, the Legion faced the Rebirth and the Wolves for the Trios Championships. Though the Legion tried to cheat through Enrico Pucci's interference, the match was temporarily thrown out due to the counter-interference of The Chimeras and Luke Smith, before being restarted per the referee's orders. In the end, the Rebirth managed to defeat the Legion and become the new Trios Champions. On FUSION 37, the Legion lost their rematch against the Rebirth, with DIO ultimately tapping out after being put in a submission lock by Nathan Drake. Following that, they were confirmed to be amongst the participants of the 2017 edition of the Trios Madness Tournament, a 64-team trios tournament, with the winner earning a shot for the Trios Championship at the seventh annual Fiction Wrestling Awards. In the first round, the Legion defeated the Torture Dancers after Metal Sonic laid out Guido Mista with a Spear. In the second round, the Legion prevailed over the Joestars when Krieg curb-stomped Jonathan's head for the pin. In the third round, they triumphed over the British Commonwealth after Metal Sonic speared Hong Kong. The Legion were ultimately eliminated in the fourth round by the Runaway Guys, with Emile pinning DIO. 'In Wrestling:' Finishers *Sunset Yellow Overdrive (Discus Lariat Clothesline) (Animated) *Vampire Curse (Irish Curse Backbreaker) (VGAAWF) *Super Stingy Laser Eyes (Eye Rake) (VGAAWF) Signatures Managers Nicknames *"The Ultimate Vampire" (VGAAWF) Entrance Theme(s) *'"Sono Chi No Sadame"' by TOMMY *'"Holy Diver"' by James Ronnie Dio (VGAAWF FUTURE (2014-2016) *'"Holy Diver"' by Killswitch Engage (VGAAWF Main Roster (2016-) *'"The Haunted"' by Walls of Jericho (The Legion) 'Championships and Accomplishments:' * Trios Championship (with the Legion, 1 time; current)- Dio, Metal, and Krieg 'NXT' * NXT Nebula Championship (1 time; current) FUTURE *FUTURE World Championship (5 Time) 'Trivia:' *He's quite popular for his infamous 'Za Warudo!' combo in an old JJBA Video Game. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers